Hit Me with Your Best Shot
by Lao Tse
Summary: Sam/Rachel in an establish relationship, it takes place during the Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Rachel takes the place of Tina and Sam takes the place of Mike.


Here I am again with a story, this will just be a one-shot, just to get back into writing again and then there will be some longer stories coming from me, I have a prologue written on paper for a story but that won't be posted until that whole story is finished.

This is for a challenge that I saw and had saved on my computer and I thought that I could use it to try and get some writing done.

**Author:** Lao Tse

**Pairing:** Sam/Rachel

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Spoilers:** all to and including 2x11.

**Word count: **+ 3000

**Summary: **Sam/Rachel in an establish relationship, it takes place during the Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Rachel takes the place of Tina and Sam takes the place of Mike.

I would love to know what you think of this.

**Hit Me with Your Best Shot **

Sam had never judge her for what she had done and he had been understanding and at first Sam had been dating Quinn, but somewhere between her own break up with Finn and they getting together sometime after New Year, his relationship with Quinn had taken a turn for the worse and they had ended it.

And after that they had gone out to see a couple of movies and eaten some dinner and it had evolved to the two of the being in a relationship. Rachel Berry was now in a stable and understanding relationship with Sam Evans, and she couldn't be any happier.

_~HMwYBS~_

Rachel was always early to all of the Glee club meetings and practices and this day was the same as any other, there had been some small discussing going on between Sam, Noah and herself about the fact that she wanted to do a duet with her friend, Noah, and Sam had had some reservations about that mostly to the fact that Noah had been the one that she had used to cheat on Finn with and Sam didn't want this relationship to end but the three of them had managed to reach a solution and everything was pretty good again.

All of New Directions were sitting in the choir room listening to what Mr. Schuester was talking about, well there was still one person missing, Artie, and just as Rachel had realized that he was missing he came wheeling in, and she recognized those red stains from miles away, if she could see that far.

"It's just so cold," Artie said as everyone's eyes were on him.

Puck, Sam and Mike were the first three to stand up and on the way out the door, Puck turned around and looked at Finn, "Are you coming or not?"

"I can't," Finn said and he avoided eye contact with the three football players.

"You need to grow a pair," Puck said and he and the other two were on their way out from the room.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Schuester asked as he looked at them, and he did what he could to stop them.

"This has to end now," Sam said and looked at the teacher before he glanced at Artie and then to Rachel, as he gave her a smile. "It has gone too far," Mike nodded his head as he agreed with what Sam was saying.

"Nobody hurts my boy," Puck said as he looked at Mr. Schue, and the mohawked boy got a few strange looks from the rest of New Directions, "Don't look at me like that."

"Guys," Mr. Schuester said and looked at the three boys that were on their way out, "this won't help."

"We need to do something to make this stop," Sam said and looked at their teacher, "I haven't been here that long but I still think that this is taking things too far."

"I'll talk to Beiste and see what we can do."

_~HMwYBS~_

Sam and Rachel walked in to the choir room, the next day, Rachel saw some of the other Glee clubmembers sitting in the room already, she gave all of the a smile before she took a seat and Sam did the same as she sat down next to her.

Sam let his hand rest on Rachel's thigh, Rachel placed her hand over his before she leaned her head on his shoulder, it was nice but it didn't take that long before the members of New Directions saw a couple of the football players enter the room, the players that walked in first were Karofsky and Azimio.

Just seeing the two football players made Rachel straighten up, and Sam felt how his girlfriend tensed up when she saw them.

"So this is how it looks like in here," Karofsky said as he looked around in the room, and he had his eyes on the football players that also were in Glee.

As the rest of the football players sat down on almost the other side of the room, both Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste walked in together and they were talking among themselves.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Finn asked as he saw his football coach and Mr. Schue coming in to the room.

"They are here because you all need to get along," Mr. Schue said as he looked at all of the Glee club members.

"And this has been going on to long," Coach Beiste added as she looked at all of the players.

"Besite and I have decided on that the football team will be joining Glee club for this week," Mr. Schue said and he looked at the Glee club and Beiste looked at the players, "and we will all perform the halftime show together."

"I'm not joining," Karofsky said and he had been the first one that spoke up about that.

"I'm not going to share this room with a known homophobe," Rachel said and she glared at Karofsky.

"He was the one that drove Kurt away," Finn said as he looked at Karofsky, and there were a few of them that was surprised that Finn had spoken up about that most of the time was ignoring that, and stuck his head down the sand, if he couldn't see it, it didn't exist.

Mr. Schue turned to Puck and Rachel, "you two have been working on something, and can't you show them?"

Rachel wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but if there was one thing that she loved to do, it was to perform. Rachel stood up and she ran her hands down her dress before she looked at Noah and she gave him a small smile, it was all it took before he was down on the floor next to her holding his guitar.

Rachel was looking at Mr. Schue and some of the other football players, "I don't let anything get in the way of a performance."

Rachel put some loose strands of hair behind her ears and Puck started to play his guitar and, Rachel herself started to sing, and Puck joined her and the two of the continued on to sing.

The two of them were half done with the song when Rachel saw that Puck almost threw himself at his teammates, Rachel walked passed him and placed her hand on one of his arms and shook her head.

The two of them continued on with the song and when the two of them were done with the song, there were a couple of comments coming from some of the football players, mostly from Karofsky and Azimio.

"I think the girl with the guitar had a pretty nice voice," Azimio said as he looked at Puck, and everyone knew what was going to happen.

Rachel could tell that Noah was way to calm to let this slide past him, he took of his guitar and held it by its neck and he raised it above his head and launched towards Azimio, but Puck never got the chance to reach him before Mr. Schue took a grip around him and held him back but Rachel was also on her way towards the football players but she never got the chance to attack either of them.

She felt how someone circled their arms around her waist but she did her best as she struggled to get away from whoever it was that was holding her back, but as she struggled she could hear someone whisper to her, "let it go," Rachel still tried her best to get away, "Sweetie, just let it go, I don't want you to get hurt."

Rachel snapped out of it as she realized that it was Sam who was holding her, and that made her relax a bit more.

"Out," Coach Beiste said and pointed out the door, it was addressed to the football players.

_~HMwYBS~_

It was two days before the championship game, and it had turned out that Coach Beiste had been more or less forced to kick almost every player off the team after that they had quit New Directions after they all had received a slushy thrown in their faces by the hockey players.

All of that had happened after Mr. Schuster and Coach Beiste had told them that they all were doing the halftime show after Sue Sylvester had pulled the cheerios from the game.

"We have to forfeit the game," Puck said as the football players sat down in the choir room, that and seeing the look on Sam's face as Puck had said that was all it had taken Rachel to make her mind up to try and figure out how she could help them.

_~HMwYBS~_

Rachel had used one of her free nights to try and figure out how she and the rest of New Direction would be able to help the football team out when it came to the Championship game.

She had managed to find the rulebook and as she read the rules, she realized that if all of the girls in Glee agreed to take a spot on the team there would be enough players for them to play the game but Rachel wasn't sure of, the rest of the girls would agree to it.

But she had decided that she was going to talk to them and let them decide among themselves if they wanted in or not before she presented the idea to Coach Besite and the players, it was no idea for her to tell them about it if they wouldn't have enough of players to help them.

_~HMwYBS~_

"Can't you just let them play this game," Finn said as he looked at the football coach, "and after that you can suspend them."

"They will play as long as they agree to do the halftime show," Coach Beiste said as she looked at the quarterback.

"But then we have to forfeit," Finn continued on, he wanted to play the game, and he needed the other players to play if he was going to win this game.

"I agree with Finn," Puck said and looked to his coach.

"I wanna play too," Sam said and looked at the coach, "but I don't want them to play if they don't do the halftime show with us, they do know what they need to do."

"You spend too much time with Berry," Puck said as he had turned to Sam, Sam was laughing.

"You are aware of that you spend a lot of time with her too right?"

"Hey," Puck said as he turned to Sam, "She is a Jew and I spend time with my Jew."

"Noah…" Rachel said as she turned to him, "Just leave it alone."

"Guys," Coach Beiste said as she addressed the players, "I am sorry about this but we have to forfeit the game."

That was woke Rachel up, and she stood up and walked up to where the Coach and Mr. Schue was standing, "Actually," she said and looked at all of them, "I have an idea."

Sam and Puck looked at each other as did Artie and Finn before the four of them turned to Rachel.

"Let's hear it," Sam said and smiled to his girlfriend.

"We will join the team," Rachel said, Sam blinked a couple of times before he shook his head, he must have misheard.

"Who?" Mr. Schue asked.

Tina, Lauren and Mercedes joined Rachel on the floor, "Us Glee girls," Rachel explained, and there were a few shocked faces looking back at the four girls.

"Have you ever played a game of football," Mr. Schue asked as he looked at the girls.

"Not really," Rachel said and looked at the teacher, "but when the snap the ball we will just lay there on the ground," as she said that she showed what she meant with her hands, and she was smiling.

"I'm not going to be lying there," Lauren said, "I wanna tackle someone."

Mr. Schuester turned to the football coach waiting for her to tell them what she thought would be the best decision for this.

There was just one thing that she could say as she looked at the players and the girls, "Sure."

Rachel couldn't contain her happiness as she heard what coach Besite had said, and as Sam walked up to her, Rachel was jumping up and down chanting, "Football team, football team," as she clapped her hands.

Rachel raised one of hands hoping to get a high five from someone but she had better luck than that, Sam scooped her up in his arms and he spun around with her before he put her down and he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Sam asked as he looked in to her brown eyes and he could see how they were sparkling.

"I want to," Rachel said and she laughed, "It's going to be so much fun."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Sam said as he held her closer.

"I'm not going to get hurt," Rachel said as she smiled at him, "I'm just going to lay there on the ground after that they have snapped the ball."

"You promise me?" Sam asked as he studied her face.

"I promise," Rachel said as she looked into his green eyes.

_~HMwYBS~_

It was Friday night and it was time for the championship game, Sam and the four other glee boys that also was on the football team was out on the field waiting for the girls to come so that they could start the game.

Sam saw Karofsky and some of the other players walking to the stands and as he looked around the stands, he could see his parents and both of his siblings and next to them he saw Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry and he waved to his family and to both of Rachel's fathers he had met them a couple of times and he was happy that they were here to support them.

"How are you going to play?" Sam spun around when he heard Karofsky's voice and he was about to respond but Puck was faster.

"You just wait and see," Puck said and in that moment, the four glee girls came walking down the field, and Sam smiled as he saw Rachel walking down the field with Tina on her left side and as Sam looked closer he saw three gold stars on Rachel's helmet and he had to bite his lip not to laugh, of course she would put some stars on her helmet.

"You have to be joking," Karofsky said when he saw the girls.

"At least they have more guts than all of you," Puck said to the other football player before he put his helmet on and ran out the field with Sam to great the girls.

_~HMwYBS~_

As the game had started the William McKinley Titans, was down, and Rachel had no idea on how much they were down with and she didn't really care about that but she could tell from the look on Sam's face and even Puck's that this was not good.

Then it happened almost out of nowhere, the team they were playing against fumbled with the ball and it was kick around and it was just lying there in the open, and no one was really going for the ball.

"Get the ball!" Rachel could hear that people were screaming for them to grab the ball.

She knew that she had promised that she was going to lay there on the ground but it was starting to get boring and the ball was just lying there.

Rachel made a last second decision as she stood up, and starting to running to the ball as she picked it up, she starting to hear, or well she thought she heard everyone screaming at her.

"Run!" She did her best as she put one foot in front of the other and she was running as fast as she could.

Sam had seen what was happening, and he wanted to scream at her to just pass the ball and lay down again, but he couldn't, but he saw how other players were gaining on her and he had a feeling about what was about to happen.

"Tackle them!" Sam yelled out to his teammates and the first ones to react to what it was that he was yelling was Puck, of course, and then it was Lauren too.

Sam let out a breath of relief when the two of them had managed to stop a couple of the other players but as soon as he had done that he saw that there was a new player that was catching up with her and there was no one near her that could help her with tackling the player.

Sam closed his eyes and then the whole stadium went quiet, and as he opened his eyes he saw Rachel laying there on the ground the player had caught up with her and tackled her, and now she was laying there not moving.

There was just one thing he could do, Sam took off his helmet and he dropped it on the ground as he ran towards her, he needed to make sure that she was okay, but the team medic were there before he could reach her.

"Is she breathing?" Sam asked as he reached them, the medic had turned her around and he looked up at Sam.

"She is breathing," he said as he talked to Sam, "but you should take a step back." Sam nodded his head before he took a small step back but he sat down on his knees so that he could hold on to her hand.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked as he saw Rachel slowly moving her head, the medic nodded his head, and one more breath of relief was coming from Sam, this was what he had been afraid of this whole time.

As Sam saw Rachel slowly opening her eyes he couldn't help but to smile and he moved closer to her, as Rachel had blinked a couple of times and gotten a grip on where she was she gave Sam a smile before she connected their eyes and she asked him, "Did we win?"

And that was when he knew that Rachel was going to be okay, he just shook his head and he helped her of the field so that they could continue on playing even if they were one player short but it was halftime soon and how knew maybe they could get one or a couple of their teammates to agree on playing and doing the halftime show first.

_**The End!**_


End file.
